IAAS (Infrastructure AS A Service) of cloud computing provides, via the Internet, elastic and on-demand data center, infrastructure hardware and software resources, as well as a console and API (Application Programming Interface) managing these resources. These elastic resources bring about enormous contributions and convenience to people's life and work and social development. However, the resource base layer (namely, the infrastructure layer) has many modules to implement, the distribution of service is extensive, interaction and communication mechanisms between modules are not uniform. Furthermore, the modules are dedicated to implement atomic functions, and the outward interface function is simplistic. Hence, this causes low performance and considerable difficulty in performing comprehensive management through the management console and API.
In reality, the user manages her own cloud resources by flexibly purchasing, looking-up, releasing and batch managing through the console or API provided by a cloud resource provider. Conventional art generally provides following schemes to implement cloud resource management: 1) not provide the management console and API, and the user directly logs in his own cloud resources for management; using this approach, the user needs to record his complete resource information, and operate one by one, resulting in considerable difficulty and low efficiency; 2) underlying service directly exposes an atomic interface, without concealing the underlying implementation details to the user, and lets the user himself combine various complicated service scenarios; and 3) management is performed with the help of a console, but the console directly interacts with the underlying services; this approach conceals the underlying implementation details, but is logically very complicated and extremely inefficient because the console needs to invoke a plurality of underlying services, and to process data of the plurality of underlying services.